MY FANDOM EPISODE 6
HEY GUYS IM BACK, Also i have a very sad story to tell you, i got infected by a virus and lost the ability to see clearly, so right now i can't see pretty much small stuff that is far away, so i was 2 weeks in a hospital recovering and because of that i lost all of my vacation days in the hospital!, well that was a little bit tragic and sad, but now im ok! Transcript Narrator: episode 6, We should be free now, in our last episode we saw that peppa and suzy are escaping from suzy's uncles house, but this might become a little difficult Peppa: ok suzy, go grab some food and money, i'll grab our belongings Suzy: ok, what should i pick? canned foods? Peppa: grab foods that doesn't need to be refrigerated, because otherwise they will get spoiled and we will not be able to refrigerate them Suzy: ok, got it, how much should we grab... 100? 150? or even 200? Peppa: your parents seem to be pretty good, so grab 150, its not much and it's also nothing Suzy: ok im on my way, (slowly goes downstairs) ok, let me see, heres the kitchen Peppa: let me see, my toothbrush, my gummy bears, teddy!, my repeated red dresses Daddy pig: (in dream) (at home too) Ahhh, it's a lovely day to go for a walk!, Peppa, George! let's go for a walk! (...) Peppa? George? (...) Peppa, this is not funny! (opens door to Peppa and George's room) huh...? they are not in their beds Mummy pig (in dream) Daddy? have you seen Peppa and George? i haven't seen them in hours Daddy pig: (in dream) they are not in their rooms, they must have gone away! Daddy and mummy pig: (in dream) PEPPA! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?! Daddy and mummy pig: (in bed) peppa... where are you? call the police!, no police officers free? nooo... Suzy: this food should be ok, we have 3 canned beans, 3 breads , 3 ham sandwiches and 6 juices, 2 orange, 2 apple and 2 cherry ones, nope i should also bring 2 cupcakes and 5 apples, Ok! Peppa: suzy's fallout 3 limited edition bobbleheads, suzy's pics from disneyland 2007, my cool drawings madame gazelle said they were weird Suzy: Ok now we have to grab the money, let me see, what was the password for this? let me see (steers metal lock) 45, 70, 155, 25, 210 (opens) yay... Peppa: 2:20 am, suzy hurry, we should be out of here by 2:30 Aunty sheep: (sleeping) uh... quiero comer un pastel (i wanna eat a cake) y va a estar bien rico, ñam (and it's going to be delicious, nom) (everyone is asking "what is that "ñ"?, its a letter we use here in mexico and all hispanic lenguages) Uncle sheep: (sleeping) Clara, yo tambien quiero un pastel (Clara, "that is Aunty sheep's name", i also want a cake) Suzy: Peppa, i have the money, Peppa: good let's go, Suzy: and now beacuase i have to do this, Thanks jesus for leaving us free, i really love this! Peppa: yeah, Thanks for helping us jesus! (closes door and runs away) Daddy and Mummy pig: (wake up alarmed) AHHH, huh, it was just a nightmare (they walk into suzy's room), do not worry Suzy and Peppa, you are still with me all together (checks bed) AHHH!!! THEY DISAPERED!!! Narrator: Suzy and Peppa are finally free, but now Daddy and Mummy pig are DEAD inside becuase they escaped, wait like another year for the next episode becuase im already blank in my mind to keep making episodes but it might actually come next week, Adios (Goodbye) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Cracktastic Category:Fanon Series